The Pain in My Heart
by Sakura Usagi
Summary: This is a fic about the trouble's one of Duo's friends are going through. 5xnc. in chapter 6 we learn of Sakura's past. please r
1. The pain in my heart

Quatre walked into the room and winced. It was another one of Relena's balls that he was attending…but the pain that assaulted him wasn't physical. He looked around for Trowa as another blast of pain hit him. It was getting stronger and he wasn't moving. Who could feel pain like that? One of the only other times he had felt anything even remotely resembling this was when Heero had found Duo after his attempted suicide attempt when he had been depressed. The pain was staggering.   
  
That's when she walked into the room. Long auburn red hair cascading down to her waist held at the bottom with a small band. Bright yellow-green eyes, that reminded him strangely of cat's eyes…or owl's eyes. Slender figured she was chatting gaily with a young man. Her dress was light pink and floated around her like a spring breeze. Long legs came down from the bottom of the dress which came to about her knee. Light pink pumps open toed helped to boost her height. Then she looked straight at Quatre and he fought not to collapse.  
  
The horrible pain that was permeating the room, the hall the mansion was coming from this young woman. When she looked at him for a moment her eyes were filled with the pain that he felt, like they were broken into shards but then they clouded over as Duo passed her. Quatre could barely hear the conversation that rang between the two of them the hazy pain that surrounded him was so great.  
  
"Duo, isn't that your friend?" "Where…who?" "The guy over thee, the one with blonde hair and blue eyes, …he looks about ready to collapse" "Oh shit, yeah it's Quatre!" Duo ran over, his braid swishing behind him as he ran over to the young blonde who was feebly clutching his chest. The girl ran out of the room, her dark hair swishing behind her in a singular mass. As she left the haze that surrounded Quatre lifted though a nagging feeling still held him enraptured.  
  
Duo gestured across the room and Trowa began plowing through people at the other end of the gigantic ballroom trying to get closer to Duo and His 'little one'. Meanwhile Quatre tried to get to his feet, and did with much help from Duo. Smiling softly at his friend, he leaned heavily on the other boy while his lover made his way through the crowds.  
  
When Trowa finally did make it all of the way over he took Duo's place as a pillar of support for the young Arabian. While Quatre took deep heaving breaths Trowa looked down concernedly. What could have taken it out of Quatre that fast? When Quatre finally did catch his breath he looked up at Trowa, a small smile playing over his lips. The smile while not reflected on Trowa's mouth was instead reflected in his deep, deep warm emerald eyes.  
  
"Quatre...what?" The Asian man would have continued if not for the blonde's small shake of head. Duo looked between them confused. When Quatre spoke, "Duo that girl who was speaking to you…who is she?" Duo looked- if possible- even more confused than he already was. "Girl? Quat, I dunno who you're talking about." "The one in the pink dress with the cat eyes…" After a moment Duo smiled, Sakura. We're old friends. We were in the orphanage together…she was adopted…2 days before it happened." Quatre looked bewildered. "Duo, I can tell you're old friends… but why is she her of all places?"  
"Aa, I had an extra ticket and we just got back in touch…I figured what the hell, ya know?" Quatre nodded softly "I think I understand, if you'll excuse me, I really need a drink…" "No prob, see ya later man" The last comment was thrown over the young man's shoulder as he trotted off towards Heero, a smile on his face. 


	2. Falling

Sakura Usagi Ran through dozens of hallways until she was outside. Even then she kept up a dashing rate winding through gardens that formed a strange sort of labyrinth. Even as she ran her green eyes shattered until they looked bleak…broken. Her Vibrant hair fell out of the band at the bottom and whirled around her like a mist, a shadow, and a shield. She slips on a patch of dewy grass and falls twisting her ankle. She tries to calm herself using deep breaths but it doesn't help. Her eyes close as a few tears slip out from under her lashes and carve paths down her crystalline face. My fault…it's my fault…why…why…WHY!? As another moment passes she tips back her head and lets out a wild scream full of pain, anguish and complete and utter emptiness.  
  
  
Trowa's head jerked up at a strange lingering scream that filled the air around him. He turned around to see if Quatre was Allright only to catch the smaller Arabian man as he fell into the tall Latin1 man. The glass, which he held, fell to the floor shattering into thousands of tiny shards. The water, which, was in the glass reflecting the jagged edges. Not showing the danger,…only the strange ethereal beauty.  
  
  
Duo stopped talking to Heero the smile that had been on his lips barely a moment ago disappearing. An eerie scream filled the air and he looked out to the garden only to see Wufei rapidly disappearing into the inner gardens. With that he looked over to see that his other two friends were Allright and saw Trowa grim expression on his face as he held a limp Quatre. Pushing his way through the crowd Duo a deadly expression on his face raced towards the other couple, Heero at his heels. That's when the screaming began. "The Winner heir is poisoned!" "That man…I was that tall one!" "Trying to abduct him!" "Help him…oh God! Somebody help him!" "The drinks are poisoned!" Duo's expression turned even scarier at the grim turn of events.   
  
  
After another long moment he got over to the tall man who had the same scary look on his face. "Tro, follow me…I know where we can hide." An eyebrow raised in inquiry was all the answer he got as the two men weaved in and out of the un-orchestrated chaos in the gigantic ballroom. It only took the two of them a moment to get to a small back stair way concealed behind a thick almost un-moveable red curtain. The stairs led up into a passage with a single exit, which led into the hallway where the pilot's bedrooms were located.  
  
  
Wufei heard the raw animalistic scream that sounded more like a howl from the inner gardens. It took him a moment but he had heard it before, that anguish. No! Is there somebody… while his thoughts were still in process he took off for the inner gardens. The gardens here were less like gardens and more like a labyrinth full of twisting passages and dead-ends they were the perfect hiding spot, which is why he was so frightened. He had heard a scream like that before, but not at that extent.  
  
It was hollow dead scream, and that was what truly frightened the young Chinese man. After the war, which had ended close to 2 years ago he had dated a few women, at the familiar memories he cringed. The last woman he had dated was a vibrant young Japanese woman Heero had introduced him to. Stunning Brown eyes with dark, dark, dark brown hair had made her irresistible to him. She had been filled with an inner pain so great, Wufei shuddered at the memory.  
  
When Noriko Kazoyuki had been 15, two years ago near the end of the war an OZ troop had taken over her hometown. It had been on L3, they had taken it over because the gundam pilots were rumored to be in the area. It had all started off quite reasonably. They had taken over a few vacant house and the greater part of one hotel. Noriko had become infatuated with a young recruit named Ling Patsohuki He was of Japanese/ Chinese ancestry. Hence the odd mixture, of Chinese and Japanese in his name.   
  
They had romanced for a time but it had not been to be. Noriko could not take his explosive temper and anger and so their relationship ended. Ling however didn't see it that way. He began to stalk her, watched her house at night, followed her to work, out with friends. It was when she was coming home from a date with a guy friend that he caught her. She had insisted that she could walk home, it wasn't even a complete block, that had been her mistake. 


	3. Screams that echo unto eternity

The Pain In My Heart  
  
Okay, here it is. Part three of my fic. This is where youlearn noriko's story. Very angsty!! I am warning you now. Umm future pairings wil be  
SX5, duo and heero, quatre and tro. Have fun now okay, and review for god's sake I mean c'mon people be responsible!!!! I need feedback to know if I suck or not!!!!! Grr  
  
  
  
The police had found her the next day more dead than alive in a nearby park. She had been raped. Unable to cope with what had happened she had gone to the only person she believed that she could trust, Duo Maxwell. Duo had known her from the time she was child. She too had grown up on L2 and been in the Maxwell orphanage. Luckily she had been adopted several weeks before it was destroyed. That was when she had moved into the town she still lived in, her hometown. Duo and Hilde had taken care of her, when Noriko had found Duo she was starved, gaunt and half-dead.  
  
When her story had been unleashed Duo had taken off with a maniacal gleam in his eyes. He hadn't returned for three weeks. Nobody was surprised when that very night Ling Patsohuki was found dead nearby. His body had been mutilated beyond belief. The case was never solved. Over the next months Duo and Hilde took care of Noriko. That was where Wufei had heard the scream.  
  
Only about a month or so after Noriko had began to live with Duo and Hilde Wufei had stopped by. It was late afternoon, almost dusk. He and Duo were out back just talking about things. A scream that froze the young Chinese man's blood in his veins had split through the air lingering like a stagnant odor. While Wufei was be-wildered beyond belief Duo wasn't. He had vaulted from his chair. Wufei following more from instinct than anything. He had run into the living room to see Duo holding Noriko.   
  
Her eyes were wide and even in the American's arms she rocked back and forth ever so slowly. Tears formed rivers over her cheeks and pooled on the floor, all Wufei could do was watch. Almost an hour later when she had calmed down and Hilde had come home from the store Duo took Wufei back outside.   
  
Duo had explained everything and Wufei had accepted it with a cold rage that Duo couldn't understand. That man had violated her in the most intimate way, it was only a fluke that she hadn't lost her grip on reality. Merian1 had been…assaulted but Wufei had been able to find her and get her before that Un-honorable cur had been able to do anything. It had still caused damage though. Barely two weeks later Merian died.  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was nothing more than a shuddering heap in one of the many gardens. Her Long Auburn hair had come out of its band and now washed over her in waves that cascaded down her back and around her like a gauzy curtain. Her Yellow-green eyes were filled with pain looked broken. She tried defiantly to stand up only to fall down, her ankle was twisted. Grimacing and locking the pain deep inside her as she had done a thousand times before and as she would no doubt keep doing. It was a place inside her that was as bleak and empty as her Bright yellow-green eyes. She limped all her weight on her good ankle. She stepped gingerly not wanting to jar thee injured foot any more than she already had.   
  
It was a few minutes before she was able to make from the small instep where she had fallen back onto the path where she saw the young Chinese man and promptly fainted.  
  
  
I know, I know, it suks. But htis is because NOBODY reviews...except for 1 person. ::to you, thank-you very much ^.^:: Okay yes, This is a sort of self-insertion. No, this is not based o a true story, it is however hopefully going to help with somethings I and a number of other people have been trying to spread awareness about. No I didn't experience it first hand, but others did... Oh well. Please Review!!!  
  
  
Sakura Usagi 


	4. A Pain that lingers

Hi again. This is the next chapter. ^.^ Thanks for the reviews, now I know I don't completely suck!!   
disclaimer:: I don't own gw or the g-boys or anything.  
A.N.:: This is really angsty because Shini, my angst muse made me do it!!  
Shini:: yes i did  
sakura:: ::sighs:: I couldn't help it... but then eiko (my sap/not angst muse) popped in near the end...sor of  
Eiko:: cause i am the maste I am ythe master....  
  
  
Wufei saw Duo's friend Sakura, her face was ashen and had visible tear tracks down them. She was wobbling more than just a little, probably because her ankle more than twice a healthy size. Her hair, which had recently hung flawlessly behind her in a ponytail like mass, now floated around her. The ends dripping in water and parts had broken blades of grass in the hair. The skin around her eyes were puffy and she didn't look well. She took one look at Wufei before keeling over like a Sack of flour.   
  
Luckily Wufei hadn't been too surprised and he caught the girl before she could hit the ground. She was un-naturally light. It was almost as though she didn't weigh anything. While her face looked full, Wufei could feel her bones through the thin fabric of her dress.   
  
A concerned look was all it took before her started to carefully walk back to the house. All of the pilots were staying there for the moment so he would see if Duo knew what to do with the girl.  
  
However he felt a connection to the young woman lying limp in his arms. A connection with the woman like the bond he had felt with Merian. Feelings that he had locked inside him years ago raged back to the surface as he looked upon the girls face.  
  
***  
  
Quatre woke up in a warm bed. He had barely fluttered open his eyes when Trowa's concerned figure came before his eyes. It was another moment before he could hear his voice. "Quatre…are you Allright?" A small nod and that cheery smile which seemed t lighten the mood. "I'm fine koi." "Quatre, what happened…I mean what was that?" Quatre thought back and rewound the scene in his head. The scream so filled with emptiness. It had held such emptiness, such feelings that he had blacked out. "Trowa you heard that scream right?" "Yes" "Well, it's like the feelings…or rather lack thereof." "I'm confused" "Okay, the scream had an undercurrent sort of like another wavelength. I can hear- feel that wavelength. It's my Ability." "Okay" "Well you see there was almost a lack of feeling, it was the pain, and the emptiness and the loneliness is what made me pass out." At these words Trowa did not answer but blanched. Quatre looked at him concernedly. "Trowa what's wrong?" "Quatre, the scream…" "Yes" "Wufei brought the girl in from the gardens" Quatre tried to sit up in bed and the anxiety rolled off of him in waves. "Who was it?" "It was Duo's friend Sakura."  
  
  
Duo looked down at Sakura and sighed. What had happened? The girl he had always known was still there but changed. She had bags under her eyes and was much thinner than could ever be possibly healthy.  
  
'What if what happened to Noriko has happened to Sakura?' The American paled at the thought. Noriko had been so brutalized that she had never really been the same. Is that what happens to everybody? Duo didn't want to contemplate that thought. A whimper from the girl in front of him however brought him from the contemplations.  
  
  
Her voice was weak and frail, so, so frail. "No… P-please stop d-d-d-don't" "Shh saku-chan" the American gently whispered into her ear. It calmed her as it had calmed Noriko. Her face relaxed once more and wasn't scrunched in pain. When Heero walked in behind Duo the American didn't notice. At least he didn't until her was drawn up in a hug from behind.  
  
He relaxed as much as was possible. Then Heero spoke to him softly. "What's wrong duo?" "It's Sakura Heero, I- I" "Don't worry she will be fine" "It's my fault…" The words were spoken with so many emotions intermingled it was scary. Then Duo was whipped around. "Duo it is not your fault Duo!" His eyes flashed and strong arms wrapped around him and rocked the slightly smaller boy in his arms. "It's not your fault Duo" "But I-I" "Shh, it's okay Duo but it's not your fault, it's not, it's not"  
  
Duo pressed his head up against his lover's chest. "I was supposed to protect her dammit!! It was me!! And I failed her! I did! So it's my fault-" A distinctively pissed off voice muttered hoarsely "It sure as hell was not your fault Duo Maxwell." Duo turned dumb founded and looked at Sakura who green eyes were flashing angrily.   
  
"I promised-" "Bullshit! It's bullshit and you know it Duo Maxwell!" Sakura's eyes were narrowing dangerously and Duo still tried to insist his way weakly. "Duo this isn't your fault and you know it!!" "I-I-I" That's when Heero butted into the conversation "She's right duo" Duo was about to yell at his lover when Trowa, Quatre and Wufei walked in.  
  
It was Quatre that spoke first. "Glad to see you're up Miss Sakura?" "Oh, please call me Sakura, to need with formalities." "Oh yes, you don't know any of us other than Duo though do you?" "No, I'm afraid not" "Well I'm Quatre, This" he pointed at Trowa "Is Trowa Barton" He then pointed at Wufei "That is Wufei Chang and…" Duo piped in at this point. "This is Heero Yuy" "Well it's nice to meet all of you."   
  
It was at this point however that Duo broke through the pleasantries. "Sakura…what's wrong?" Sakura's mood changed drastically. Her green eyes changed to more of a yellow color. "I don't know what you are talking about Duo, nothing is wrong with me." This time it was Duo's eyes that narrowed. "That's a lie and you know it Sakura." She was sitting up in bed now and a cold fire burned in those eyes. Her shoulders were back and head held high with her dignity. Her face was no longer cheerful but a cold mask.  
  
"I. Am. Fine. Duo." Each word was punctuated perfectly and filled with anger. "Sakura" "Don't 'Sakura' me. If I needed help don't you think I would have asked?" "No." "And why wouldn't I?" "Because your pride and dignity would have been at stake." "Duo Please" Her voice had begun waver. "You probably haven't even told anybody you needed help Sakura…you always keep things bottled up inside."  
  
"I-I do not keep thing b-bottled up I-I-I-Inside Duo." Her green eyes were slowly starting to fill with tears and Heero put a soft hand on duo's shoulder to calm him down. In the corner Quatre was running a hand absently over his chest. The agony that was filling her was so intense. Quatre spoke softly. "Sakura…please let me, us help you…" "I-I don't need any help" the words were spoken with pride even if they were through gritted teeth.  
  
That's when Wufei spoke. "Yes you do need help." The words were spoken softly and yet all the eyes in the room instantly went to him. His black onyx eyes were not as cold or as subdued as usual but instead where swimming with emotion. "You do need help onna" "No. I. Don't" Wufei walked over to her. "Yes, Sakura You need help." "N-no, I'm fine…I'm fine…" Her voice was getting weaker and soon she was subdued to tears.   
  
The surprising thing though was that it wasn't Duo that held the weeping girl. Wufei did. As he held her Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Heero all left the room. Wufei had held the small girl in his arms in a bear-like hug. Her pain had become his until they melted into something else. She had been hurt before, Wufei knew that. Yet, because of that he felt a fierce want...need to protect her.   
  
Wufei's head was spinning. Even as she cried and he fought to help her his mind swam. He loved her…and yet he couldn't. Everyone I love dies. First Merian My family, my friends... I can't love her. If I do, I'll lose her. Lose her? When did she become mine? Wufei couldn't answer that question. He did the only thing he knew. He simply held the girl as she slipped into sleep from the exhaustion of crying. 


	5. Memories od death

Disclaimer- I don't own them, wish I did, but I don't. Thanks, have a nice day now! ^.^  
  
Warnings- yah, it's angsty...again. sap..again. Eiko and Shinihave been running the show. be afraid, be SO afraid.  
  
  
  
Sakura woke up in an empty bed. It was still warm. She yawned and got out of bed. Hurt and pain echoes through her even as she was still waking up but she locked it away. Locked away as she had done every day of her life since she had been about eight. Ever since her adopted father had started selling her to men for money.   
  
She had been almost eight years old when she had been adopted. Her mother had been kind. A wonderful lady with dark mahogany brown hair and kind blue eyes. She had died only 4 months after Sakura had been adopted. The cancer had been eating away at her for a long time before she had succumbed to the pain.  
  
That's when it had begun. Her father Rick was a good-looking man. Kind black eyes and brown hair. He too had died. Suicide after her mother. That's when she was given to Jonathan. He was a greasy man. Black hair slicked back with oil and pale watery blue eyes.   
  
He had always been rather poor. They had never lived in great area but soon they were forced into slums. He drank too much and didn't work. He needed money for his alcohol. That was the first time he had looked at her with lust.  
  
Jonathan was a sex offender. He was a Pedophile. He had never been brought to court. Had not been brought to court for the little girls he had raped. Two of them. They hadn't gotten through the interrogation sequence. That was the first time he had looked at Sakura wit Lust in his eyes. It wasn't by any account the last.   
  
She shook her head disrupting that train of thoughts. She got out of the bed and peeked out the door. Where was the shower? Walking down the hall she walked for nearly a half hour. Soon wood paneling and nothing else surrounded her. It was closing in. Choking her with its grasp.  
  
Her eyes grew wide. She as alone. So. So. Alone. A scream she wasn't aware of letting out burst from her mouth in a long stream. Soon he was screaming the words as well. Though to her they sounded like no more than bare whispers. "Help me!! Please!! I'm alone!! Please!! Somebody!! Duo! Quatre! Trowa! W-w-Wufei!! Heero!! Please!! Somebody anybody!!" She collapsed tremors surrounding her. The walls were closing in. why didn't any one answer her? Why? Why? Why?   
  
  
Wufei sat at the breakfast table talking to duo. Or rather Duo was talking in that endless stream of inane chatter and Wufei was listening and smiling and adding a comment here and there. That was a scream rushed into the kitchen. . "Help me!! Please!! I'm alone!! Please!! Somebody!! Duo! Quatre! Trowa! W-w-Wufei!! Heero!! Please!! Somebody anybody!!" The fear and desperation in it were not wasted upon Wufei. As soon he heard it begin he vaulted from the chair and ran towards the noise.   
  
It was mere moments after the scream when Wufei found Sakura. She was on the floor trembling and sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and effortlessly picked her up as the other pilots came running up behind him. She had started to calm down by this time and was trying to get her breath back when Duo asked quietly, almost timidly. "Sakura what was wrong?" "T-the walls, it was like they were closing in on me. I was looking for you guys…" Quatre smiled that smile that always seems to make everybody feel better and answered reassuringly "It's okay I know how you feel." Everybody looked at the blond asking for an answer.   
  
He answered easily and simply. "The first few weeks I was here I got lost really easily. When I was a child my tutors would shut me into closets or dark rooms as a punishment." He took a deep breath. "When I got lost it seemed like the walls w-were closing in on me. It's not a pleasant experience…I did almost exactly the same thing as you Sakura. Except I didn't have time to scream…I just passed out." He took a shuddering breath and Trowa sensing his Lover's discomfort stood behind him long elegant arms wrapped around the slightly smaller boy. A wicked gleam entered Sakura's eyes.  
  
"You two aren't…Lovers are you?" While her face looked innocent everybody knew that look it was the same one Duo wore when he was up to no good. Quatre blushed profusely. "Well…erm...I mean…." Trowa answered for him. "Yes, we are...why?" His eyebrow quirked in inquiry. "Just wondering, I mean I know that Duo and Heero are." Heero's mouth dropped open in a totally not-Heero way. Sakura grinned. Before she had a chance to explain Heero began to sputter. "How…I mean…but…and the…with…" The whole while his arms were making vague gestures, which caused everybody to sweat drop.  
  
Sakura smiled. "It was easy to see…and I could almost…feel it." Her voice and eyes grew vague as she tried to explain. Quatre looked at her amazed. "Sakura you could…feel it you say?" "Well sort of…it happens a lot. I mean I can always tell how people are feeling but I don't know how…" If possible Quatre looked more amazed than Heero did gaping. "Sakura…you say you can feel what other people do, correct?" "Yah, why?" By his point the other pilots were looking at the blonde strangely. Heero who had by this point recovered spoke.  
  
  
"Quatre you don't think she has empathic abilities do you?" The blonde responded honestly. "I really don't know. I mean it sounds as though she does but so does everyone. She just has a higher capability for it. I really don't know." This is where Sakura piped back into the conversation. "Guys I would love to listen to you jabber about my capability to interpret other people's emotions but I am starved! We couldn't talk about this while we eat?" She smiled broadly and conned the boys into heading back to the kitchen.   
  
  
2:00 P.M  
Living Room  
  
"Sakura" Wufei spoke softly. They had been sitting in the library reading for an hour or two. However maybe twenty minutes ago Sakura had stopped reading, she was simply gazing off into space. "Sakura what's wrong?" Her eyes focused. "Nothing, why would you think something was wrong Wufei?" Concern filled her voice. "You've been staring off into space for the last twenty minutes." He spoke softly. "I was concerned about you Sakura." Sakura's cheeks flushed and her eyes got wide. "I-I didn't think you cared" 'I do though Sakura I care for you so much it seems as though my heart should burst' "What?" Wufei flushed. Had he just said that out loud?  
  
"W-Wufei did you just say…I'm sorry I'll see you later. Quatre wanted to see me anyway." She smiled though it did not reach her eyes before sprinting out of the room. Wufei got up slowly and walked over to where Sakura's book had dropped on the floor. He looked at the cover. "The Heir to Shadows, Anne Bishop" Turning to the back tot read what it was about it gave him some insight.  
'Only time and the love of her guardians have healed her physical wounds. But her mind is still fragile, barely able to protect her from the terrible memories of her childhood. Nothing, however can keep her from her destiny'   
  
He would have continued had he not heard Quatre's voice yelling from down the hall. "Wufei! Wufei it's Sakura! Quick we need your help!!" The blonde had barely stopped yelling when Wufei burst into the room. Quatre and Trowa were holding down Sakura on the floor. Duo and Heero had gone out to lunch. Sakura's was thrashing wildly and had just begun to scream. It wasn't a wordless scream however. "Daddy get off me!! No daddy please not again please! Ahh!" "Quatre, Trowa get off of her quickly." The Chinese man's voice was filled with an urgency not usually seen.   
  
As soon as the couple had removed themselves the girl calmed, the screaming stopped. A quiet murmur escaped her lips that were in no way lost on Wufei. "Wufei…you saved me. Wo a ni…" The Chinese pilots onyx eyes softened at the first statement and then widened at the second. As Quatre and Trowa turned to look shocked at Wufei all they saw was his retreating figure.  
  
"Quatre do you know what wrong with" "He's frightened." The words were spoken softly to Quatre's lover. "He's scared like you were Trowa…would you?" "Aa. Yes, he does need to speak with somebody before he does anything rash. Are you worried about him Quatre?" "Very. He's like Heero, the things he's feeling right now have been locked away for so long. They frighten him you see, and I'm worried he might try to deny them push Sakura away. She's already been hurt and now, now well another rejection might break the fragile hold she has. You saw her today; she had seizure when we found her in the hall. Fainting…that scream, Trowa…I wanted" "Wanted to know what?" "Would…would you" "Would I speak to Sakura?" "Would you?"   
  
Bright blue eyes a color that reflected the sky looked up at Trowa in askance. Even though they were pleading a look of concern and hesitance filled them. "You don't have to be afraid to ask Koi. I would do anything for you." A smile lit Quatre's face as he looked up at Trowa; it was immediately foreshadowed by a look of concern. "We should really get her upstairs." "Yes" Trowa lightly picked up the small girl and both the men started upstairs.  
  
So didja like this chapter? Sorry for the wait, I hate writer's block…what about you guys did you like it?   
Eiko- it was cute…I love sap…  
Shini- but-but there wasn't any angst?  
Sakura- O.O; that's almost all there was Shini  
Shini- grumbles:: I suppose…  
^.^ Please review? (cause ya love me?) Oh yes…I almost forgot ::sweatdrop::  
Thank-you EVERYBODY who reviewed. I think I looked and reviewed everybody who left a signed review…hm welll see-you next chapter. 


End file.
